Bound to Have Fun
by Operamuse
Summary: Harry always hated the parties at Malfoy Manner, but this time Draco has something different in mind for the after party. Contains Slash sex, light bondage, PWP


Okay this is my first yaoi one shot its meant to be purely gratuitous with no literary value whatsoever so enjoy and hopefully it is not too bad. Probably the characters are OOC but like I said I'm not doing this for the sake of a thought provoking tale.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry took another long drink from his Firewhiskey and strode past the other partygoers who were enjoying the posh atmosphere at Malfoy Manor. As usual he knew nobody here, although everyone knew him by the scar on his forehead and like always he found himself wondering why he'd ended up at another of these black tie affairs when he hated them.

"Why so tense Potter? Do you have a quill stuck up your ass?" Draco Malfoy sneered coming up behind him.

"I'm tense because like always there's nothing here that interests me. Sort of like how I feel about you general," Harry shot back before taking a sip from his glass.

"Then why do you always come here when I host an affair scar boy?" Draco smirked. "Could it be you have to be here, because your boss said so?"

Harry had been working for the Ministry for some time as an Auror, and because Draco worked as Assistant Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and carried a lot of political leeway, Harry's superiors always insisted that he go to these kinds of things so it would look good for their department.

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry said meeting Draco's cold grey eyes unflinchingly.

Draco smirked and walked right past him, but bumping against him so that his Firewhiskey spilled in the process. He scowled at the blond.

"Excuse me sir, but would you like another drink?" a house elf suddenly said announcing its presence at Harry's feet.

"Yes thanks. Might as well get a little tossed so it'll liven my mood up," Harry said as the house elf produced at fresh Firewhiskey.

He sipped on his drink and aimlessly wondered the expansive ballroom of the Manor until he found himself needing to use the loo, and he abandoned the party. The house was endless with more rooms then he could count, but finally he managed to locate a bathroom and relieve himself. All the while, he began to feel somewhat lightheaded, and the feeling continued even as he was walking back to join the party.

He felt like his head was in a fog that he couldn't shake and that everything was blurred and either he was swaying or everything he looked at did. He knew he'd indulged in Firewhiskey a little too much, but he never expected to become so carried away with just a few drinks.

He felt his stomach twist and his limbs begin to slow, and opened the nearest door to reveal a richly furnished bedroom with a wide bed covered with a green velvet pullover with shining silver sheets beneath. He felt so knackered, he just needed a few minutes to lie down and shake off his lightheadedness.

He stumbled over to the bed and fell onto the mattress face first and let his heavy eyelids fall shut.

--

Harry finally woke up some time later and stretched out along the bed. It felt so good rubbing against the caress of the velvet that he felt a pleasant throb in his cock, or at least until he realized the reason that it felt so good was because he was lying naked face down on the bed. He tried to sit up but found he was restricted by metal cuffs around his wrists secured by two chains to the tall wooden posts carved like serpents at the head of the bed.

He tugged on the chains without avail until his wrists were raw and fell back onto the pillow and cried out into the pillow in frustration.

"What's the matter? Lost that Gryffindor courage so quickly Potter?" a sophisticated voice drawled.

Harry's head jerked and he looked over his shoulder to see Draco sauntering towards him clad in a black silk robe that was knotted at the waist.

He desperately wanted to cover himself up and was mortified to have Draco Malfoy find him in such a vulnerable position.

"Malfoy I don't know how I got like this. I was just lying down and I found myself like this," Harry said blushing in distress. "Someone at the party must have found me passed out and…"

He hadn't considered that he had been raped, but after a moment of panic he realized he wasn't sore except for his wrists.

"Just hurry up and get me out of here Malfoy," Harry said wanting nothing more than to grab his clothes and Apparate out of the Manor. He was never attending one of these damn parties again no matter what his boss told him.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Draco said huskily. He stopped at the foot of the bed and stared appreciatively at Harry's body, and lingered on his tight ass.

"Especially after I went to all that trouble to get you here like this," Draco said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Harry froze and felt a wave of fear roll over him.

"You've had your laugh Malfoy. If you let me go now I'll just live with it and forget about it. Don't forget I'm an Auror and I could have your ass tossed into Azkaban," Harry said desperately trying to reason with the Slytherin.

"Then I'll just have to make sure you enjoy yourself as well so it doesn't come to that," Draco smirked loosening the belt of his robe.

"What the hell are you doing Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"You mean you haven't figured it out by now?" Draco said in a soft, seductive tone. "This isn't about revenge or having my jollies at your expense. I'm finally getting my fantasy."

Harry stared at Draco in shock. He couldn't be saying….he wanted him? In school he remembered seeing Draco fawned over by countless girls both Slytherin and not. Draco had always looked to enjoy the attention and had for all intents appeared to be a heterosexual.

"Malfoy you've taken this too far. You've seen me squirm alright so just let me go," Harry said trying to sound commanding and only ending up desperate.

"I want you," Draco said huskily. He finished with the tie to his robe and letting it fall open to reveal his naked body. He looked tanned and healthy with his chest hard and ridged stomach. Harry found himself looking at everything including the curling blond hair belly Draco's belly and the hard long erection he was sporting. It was large and thick with a smooth shaft, and purple head that was leaking a few glistening drops of precum and Harry found himself mesmerized by it.

"This is why I made sure to spill all of your drink back at the party. So my House elf would bring you another one spiked with Sleeping Draught just as I'd instructed him," Draco said moving to the front of the bed. "I knew you'd have to stay behind to sleep it off and then I'd have you here to do what I wanted."

"So you get off raping guys in secret, that it Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"Shut up Potter," Draco said angrily. "This isn't some twisted hobby I do on the weekends while other men hunt or go into the country. I've had plenty of girls, but this is my first time with a man. You're the one I want got it?"

"Yeah and you had to handcuff me to do it," Harry said hatefully.

"Harry, if I'd come to you and said I wanted to fuck you, you would have turned me down flat," Draco replied coolly. "This way at least I have you here to consider it."

Draco was at the head of the bed now, reclining against the post with his beautiful body on display. He was as hard as ever, and Harry couldn't help thinking that even if he was a bastard, Draco was at least beautiful physically. He imagined Draco planned to force him to do things and thought of that hard cock inside his mouth. What would it taste like? Could he make Draco moan and lose control if he used his mouth on him?

Wait where the bloody hell had that come from? Harry looked away from his captor and tried to get those thoughts out of his head, but all he could think of was licking the head in long thick strokes, and taking it inside his wet mouth and sucking on it so hard that Draco's hands tangled in his hair and he screamed his name. Harry realized with a start that he was rock hard.

Draco watched Harry stare pointedly at his cock and grinned lasciviously when Harry looked away. So, the Gryffindor Golden Boy was already considering giving him a go. He'd thought it would take much longer to bend Harry to his way of thinking.

Draco gracefully knelt by the bedside turned towards Harry. He caressed his silky black hair and ran a hand down his pink cheek. Harry shuddered and tried to turn away.

"I can't believe this is happening," Harry groaned.

Draco took Harry's face in his hands and turned it back towards him.

"It's just getting started," Draco breathed hotly before lowering his face and pulling Harry's lower lip between his teeth.

Harry gasped and Draco pressed his mouth to his. Neither resisting, nor giving in, he let Draco gently kiss him; moving his soft mouth, in slow, sensuous caresses around his own dry one.

Draco cupped his face and pulled away slowly keeping his grey eyes fixed on Harry's flushed face and dazed eyes.

"I want to taste you baby," he said before nibbling on Harry's lips. Harry slowly opened his mouth beneath Draco's questing one and felt his body responding ardently to the feel of the hot, tongue flicking against his own. Draco began caressing his in a gentle, slow series of touches, but then added more than just the tip until he'd shoved his tongue into Harry and had the boy groaning brokenly. Harry tentatively rolled his tongue against Draco's and was rewarded with a purr from the blond.

That sound snapped something in Harry and soon he couldn't get enough of Draco's hot mouth. He sucked Draco's tongue and had let his slither inside his mouth until they were breathing heavily. Draco pulled away and Harry groaned in disappointment.

"Tell me Potter, have you ever been with a man before?" Draco panted.

"Never….I've always liked girls," Harry said feeling aroused, but incredibly confused. "I've never wanted to do this sort of thing."

"But you've come around to the idea," Draco stated rising and getting onto the bed behind Harry. "You know Potter you've really got the best ass I've ever seen."

Draco kneaded the hard, muscled cheeks and Harry's hips jerked against the mattress lustily. His previous reservations were gone and now all he knew was that he wanted this man touching him. Draco's hands rubbed Harry's waist and he lowered his mouth to kiss the tight globes reverently as he worshipped the orifice he was going to penetrate.

"God I want to be in that tight ass," Draco groaned slipping a hand over it lightly. Harry shivered and then moaned when he felt a finger rubbing along the cleft. He felt it slip in between the cheeks and move in a circle and was desperate for Draco to replace his finger with his cock.

"Draco…bugger me now!" Harry said incoherent with lust.

"Shh. If I don't do this right it could hurt," Draco drawled sinking two fingers in up to his knuckle in Harry who buried his face in the pillow as he cried. He began to move his hips in a circular motion as Draco did the same with his fingers and stretched out Harry's taut puckerhole. He added another finger and began thrusting all three deep in and then withdrawing them from Harry as the Gryffindor made sounds of such pleasure that his cock was nearly spurting at the sound.

Finally he removed his hand making Harry cry in want. Draco smirked and walked over to a small bureau where he opened a drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant. He went back to Harry who was writhing on the mattress and sat in between his legs. He opened the bottle and squeezed some of the lube into Harry's crack before rubbing it in good and deep with his hands around the cheeks and deep in between them while Harry kept going crazy and writhed. Then Draco put some on his hands and he rubbed it all over his rigid cock, lingering a little as he looked on Harry's wriggling ass.

"Alright Potter, I'm ready," Draco said placing the head Harry's crack and thrusting gently against it without penetrating it. "This what you want? You want me buried in you?"

"Yes! Draco please…" Harry groaned needing relief. "I want you to fuck me until I come so much I cover these sheets. Fuck me Draco, make me yours now!"

"Is that an order Auror Potter?" Draco purred easing his cock in past the cheeks, groaning as Harry gasped, until he was buried balls deep inside the young man. He pulled out and felt his balls already tightening as Harry squirmed.

Draco decided to torture Harry a bit more while he worked on not coming, and whispered the words to make one of the chains holding Harry to disappear.

"Move onto your side with me," Draco commanded turning so he was lying on the bed with Harry spooned in front of him. Draco reached around letting his hand roam the flat stomach before sliding up to the chest and pinching a nipple so that Harry shuddered and pressed back into Draco's cock. He worked the nipple over with his thumb and Harry continued to press himself up against his lover, murmuring his name. Draco's hand idly wandered down and he slid his fingertips over Harry's cock. It was thick and a good size. He ran his finger from base to head and felt the precum gathered at the tip. He swiped it and brought it to his mouth sucking it off with a sigh of approval.

"Alright Potter, back on your stomach and let me give work my cock in you," Draco said hungrily. Harry complied immediately and Draco mounted him again pulling out and thrusting back into the tight crevice. It felt amazing to have the ass cheeks squeezing his length while his head was caressed by the tight hole. When Harry didn't protest, he began pistoning his hips fast as Harry mewled beneath him and thrust his ass back to receive him. It seemed The Boy Who Lived was also The Boy Who Love it Via Ass. Harry was groaning and urging him to go faster as Draco grabbed the man's hips and pulling his lower body back against his loins as he slid back in hard and hot penetrating Harry. When he couldn't take the pleasure anymore, Harry used his free hand to grip his cock and he jerked off with the head brushing the velvet spread and making him cry out louder than ever. The silky material and the feel of Draco claiming his body without relent finally made him go over the edge, and he came with Draco's name on his lips and his hot seed spilling out on the sheets.

Draco grinned ferally and pumped in and out of Harry who was collapsed on the sheets in bliss. It wouldn't be much longer for him with Harry's body clutching him tight every time he slid into it.

"Draco you're so good. I never would have thought it was this good getting fucked by you," Harry told him. "I don't think I can go back after feeling your cock ram into my ass…Malfoy."

Draco bit his lip feeling himself tighten and frantically thrust into Harry who began clenching his ass tightly. He could barely get out one more thrust before he came crying with pleasure as he spilt his seed in Harry. He thrust erratically and then collapsed beside Harry.

Harry rolled over beside him and kissed him appreciatively with his tongue sucking on his deeply before releasing it with a pop.

"I've never liked Slytherin tact, but I'm glad you tricked me into bed," Harry admitted.

"Good because you won't be leaving it for a long time Potter," Draco replied with a smugly.

"How are you going to keep me in it," Harry said touching the blond with his two freed hands.

Draco lazily flicked his eyes down to Harry's already aroused member and lifted an eyebrow.

"I could always start with this," he said sliding down and taking it into his mouth.

So what did everyone think? Smutty enough for my first time? Please review and let me know!


End file.
